It is known to reflectively sense color in a mixture of materials and pneumatically separate one sensed color from another, as in Perkins U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,544, "Automatic Grader", granted Jan. 1, 1974 and Hansen, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,463, "Tobacco/Paper Sorter Method and Apparatus", granted Nov. 1, 1977.